Engaño
by kmil-chan
Summary: Al fin nuestro Maou acepta sus sentimientos por su prometido, pero sale a escondidas con Gisela ¿tan rápido habra olvidado lo que siente por el rubio? ¡Yuuram! Advertencia, contiene Lemon


: Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon, si estas de acuerdo continúa leyendo:

Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece

Espero que mis personajes no hallan quedado muy OOC y pues… ¡disfruten la lectura!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amanecía en Shin Makoku, el castillo pacto de sangre esta muy tranquilo y se podía escuchar a los Mazoku iniciar con sus labores diarias. Aun era temprano, pero ya era hora de levantarse. A la habitación del Maou entraba un poco de luz por la ventana y una silueta se levantaba de la cama y estirando los brazos miro a su alrededor

-Hun…- el dueño de la silueta dio un bostezo acomodándose el cabello

El muchacho estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió como era jalado nuevamente a la cama. Empezó a forcejear pero su atacante era más fuerte y estaba atrapado en un abrazo, suspiro.

-Yuuri, es hora de levantarse

-Hun…no molestes Wolf, estas siendo una grandiosa almohada asi que durmamos un poco más

Desde hacia más de un año nuestro querido Maou, Kami salve al Maou, se rindió ante su prometido y decidió por fin aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Al principio todo fue mar y rosas, Wolfram estaba feliz todos los días pero aun no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de parte de Yuuri. Es cierto que antes siempre las demandaba pero ahora que las tenía era difícil de acostumbrarse

-¡ah! Yuuri, es muy temprano para hacer eso

-Vamos Wolf, al que madruga dios lo ayuda

-Ya te dije que no ¡ah! No me toques ahí… ¡Henachoko!

El rubio empujaba al Maou fuera de la cama en cuanto tocaron a la puerta y entro Conrad seguido de Greta con un pequeño libro de cubierta amarilla. El castaño se acerco a la ventana y acomodo las cortinas mientras que la pequeña se acerco a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-Buenos días Heika, Wolfram

-¡Yuuri! Mira, es el nuevo libro de Annisina

Wolfram estuvo a punto de levantarse aprovechando la distracción pero Yuuri lo jalo nuevamente hacia la cama. Wolfram maldijo pero, ese juego lo podían jugar dos. El rubio empezó a mover su mano sobre el cuerpo del Maou notando como empezaba sonrojarse

-Buenos días, ¿Conrad, que tal esta mi agenda el día de hoy?

-La revisare

Conrad se fue sonriente hacia una mesa mientras que Greta le narraba a Yuuri sobre el libro. Mientras tanto, Wolfram estaba atrapado en los brazos de Yuuri y este también aprovechaba de vez en cuando para besar el cuello del rubio ya que con sus manos había apresado las otras. Conrad sonrió al ver a la pareja y se acerco con una libreta en manos

-Hoy esta libre, Gwendal se hará cargo de una conferencia y solo hay que firmar un par de tratados

Wolfram sonrió, eso significaba que podrían hacer un par de cosas juntos

-Wolfram, ¿estas bien? Tu cara se puso roja- Greta se inclino hacia el rubio

-Hump…es que tengo calor, eso es todo

Yuuri casi pudo leer los pensamientos de su prometido y lo beso en el cuello nuevamente. En eso tocaron a la puerta y Conrad fue a abrir

-Buenos días

-¡Ah! Gisela, buenos días-el Maou dejo el cuello del rubio para saludar

¿Era su imaginación o su prometido se había emocionado de más cuando la chica entro a la habitación? Wolfram estaba a punto de decirle algo a Yuuri cuando este se levanto de un brinco de la cama y fue hacia la chica para hablar con ella. Greta se sentó en las piernas del rubio para enseñarle mejor el libro mientras este no le quitaba la vista de encima al Maou.

-Gisela buenos días

-Buenos días Heika, espero no haberlo despertado

-Claro que no, que bueno que llegaste

Greta le sonrió al rubio y después se bajo de la cama. Se acerco a Conrad y tranquilamente se paro detrás de él. Conrad sonrió, la pequeña se había dado cuenta de que el humor del rubio estaba cambiando y no quería estar cerca cuando eso pasara

-¿Esta todo listo?

-Claro que si Heika, usted solo dígame a que hora

-Esto…Yuuri vamos a desayunar

Greta se acerco y empezó a jalarlo de la mano. Yuuri asintió y fue a cambiarse junto con Wolfram. El rubio se cambio rápidamente y salio de la habitación dejando al Maou atrás. El desayuno siguió como siempre y al terminar todos se separaron para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wolfram regresaba de haber estado entrenando toda la mañana con sus soldados. Estaba realmente cansado pero todos iban progresando mucho asi que tenía un bien merecido descansó.

-¿Esta seguro de esto, Heika?

-Claro que si Gisela, nadie se dará cuenta

Había escuchado bien, era su prometido charlando tranquilamente con Gisela. Algo se traía entre manos ese Henachoko y no sabía el porque Gisela se había ofrecido a ayudarlo

-Pero Heika, pueden sospechar, Wolfram puede darse cuenta

-No te preocupes, cuando salga lo haré sin que se den cuenta y te veré en el lugar donde quedamos, nadie va a darse cuenta

-Esta bien Heika, pero solamente lo hago porque vino muy amablemente a pedírmelo y no mandármelo

Gisela toma el cachete del moreno y lo jalo un poco sonriendo. Yuuri se disculpo y ambos se fueron. Asi que Yuuri había quedado de verse con Gisela… ¿acaso lo estaba engañando? ¿Todavía no se casaban y el Maou ya le estaba poniendo el cuerno?

-Ese Henachoko infiel

Wolfram se empezó a sentirse triste. Pensó que cuando Yuuri se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el lo amaría únicamente a el sin ver a nadie más, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Pensó que a partir de ese día en que le dijo que no podía ocultar lo que sentía por el todo se había aclarado ¡incluso esa mañana!... Este no era momento de sentirse triste, los seguiría y los atraparía en la mitad de su cita. Y de esta forma le pediría una explicación al Maou y se encargaría de mostrarle su venganza.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A la hora de la comida Yuuri estaba inusualmente cariñoso. Primero le pidió a Wolfram sentarse a su lado y después empezó a darle de comer en la boca. Y con la otra mano tenía la suya atrapada. Casi todos comían con una sonrisa al ver a la pareja real tan amorosos a excepción de Gunter y Gwendal. El primero lloraba a cantaros diciendo de ves en cuando "Heika, Heika" mientras que el otro simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con esas muestras de afecto publicas. Cuando terminaron de comer Wolfram tenía planeado llevarse al Maou y evitar que él y Gisela tuvieran la dichosa cita. Sin embargo Yuuri termino de comer y se fue rápidamente, Wolfram trato de seguirlo pero Dorcas lo interrumpió diciendo que su escuadrón necesitaba hablar con él. Cuando por fin termino de hablar con los soldados, Yuuri ya no estaba en el palacio. La primer parte del plan se había arruinado

-Wolf-chan ¿pasa algo malo? Tienes una mala cara hoy

-¡Madre!

-Oh mi pobre hijo, siendo tan hermoso no puedo entender como es posible que siempre traigas esa cara de enojado, Wolf-chan querido ¿Qué te molesta?

-Madre, ¿has visto a Yuuri? Desde hace rato lo estoy buscando

-¿Heika? Hun…me parece que dijo que iría al pueblo ¿piensas seguirlo?

-Esto…bueno, yo

-Eso es todo, ¡mamá te ayudara, Wolf-chan!

-¿Qué? Espera, madre… ¡madre!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por fin había logrado llegar al pueblo, su queridísima madre había insistido en que necesitaba llevar un buen disfraz para que Yuuri no lo reconociera ¡pero esto era demasiado! Traía puesto un vestido rosado lleno de holanes, una peluca rojiza y una sombrilla. Si Yuuri lo veía no solo lo reconocería, sino que también se reiría de él. Como pudo, se las apaño para que una encargada de una tienda le cambiara ese molesto vestido por un pantalón y una camiseta blanca. Ahora si estaba listo, solo le faltaba encontrar a ese Henachoko y su segunda parte del plan se completaría y después vería la forma de arruinarles la cita.

Aunque, eso era más fácil de decir que hacer. Llevaba rato buscándolos y no los encontraba por ningún lado. Gisela sería fácil de encontrar pero no sabía que disfraz se había puesto Yuuri, aunque… Giro sobre sus pasos hasta dar con una fuente a la mitad de una plaza y hay estaba Yuuri, con su peluca y la ropa que siempre llevaba. Demasiado predecible. Se acerco un poco y vio como Yuuri saludaba a alguien a lo lejos, los seguiría a una distancia prudente.

-Perdone Heika, no podía safarme de Dorcas

-No hay problema Gisela, pero recuerda que no me llames asi aquí

-Ah es cierto, esto…

-Shunsuke

-Shunsuke-kun

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder, vallamos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos

Gisela y Yuuri siguieron su recorrido hasta el mercado de la ciudad sin saber que eran seguidos por Wolfram. Al principio Yuuri se paraba en cualquier puesto y terminaba separándose de Gisela, y al final la chica opto por tomarlo de la mano, asi también evitaría que todas las chicas que tenían los ojos puestos en el Maou trataran de hacer alguna movida. Claro, nuestro espía no compartía la forma de pensar de la chica y trataba por todos los medios de hacerlo soltar las manos aventándoles cosas pero todos los objetos paraban en la cabeza del Maou.

Ya llevaban "paseando" más de dos horas, Wolfram se estaba cansando y simplemente estaba esperando que Yuuri se acercara a Gisela más de la cuenta para salir y gritarle "¡Henachoko infiel!" pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Por fin Wolfram se rindió estaba listo para salir de su escondite y tal vez irse a disculpar, es normal que los mejores soldados acepten sus errores y traten de rectificarlos ¿no?

-Disculpe joven, ¿no le gustaría comprarle un anillo a su hermosa novia?

-Ah disculpe señor, nosotros no…

-¿Un anillo? ¡Perfecto! Gisela vallamos a ver

-¿Qué? Pero Hei, Shunsuke-kun ¿y Wolfram?

-Si, pero vamos a ver los anillos

Wolfram vio como Yuuri jalaba a Gisela de la mano para llevarla a la tienda, lo más seguro es que le compraría el anillo y la haría muy feliz. Wolfram sonrió amargamente. Por un momento pensó que su prometido simplemente había querido ir a ver la ciudad y decidió pedirse a la chica que lo acompañara, pero esto más bien era una salida de enamorados y lo más seguro es que ahora estuvieran eligiendo la joya que adornaría su amor. Lentamente se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo.

Wolfram llego un poco tarde al castillo y ya estaban sirviendo la cena. Se sentó sin muchos ánimos y de dio cuenta que el Maou aun no llegaba.

-¿Dónde esta Yuuri? No lo he visto desde la tarde

-Yo también estuve buscándolo Gwendal, no puedo creer que Heika se halla ido sin cumplir sus obligaciones ¡Heika!

Conrad sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Wolfram. Ni siquiera había dado un trago a su bebida y ya se estaba levantando de la mesa. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando su madre tomo su mano y le dio una sonría

-Wolfram, ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no sirven el postre

-Es solo que me siento un poco cansado Greta, me iré a dormir de una vez

Wolfram se excuso y salio de la habitación. Tenía que ir a la recamara real, tomar sus cosas e irse a su habitación para no toparse con el Maou. Ya había llegado y solamente le faltaba su camisón, sin embargo en esos momentos recordó que su habitación estaba siendo remodelada. Chery-sama había insistido en que pronto necesitarían un cuarto para bebes y decidió que, al ser el cuarto del rubio el más cercano, ese sería el indicado y de inmediato se puso a trabajar en los diseños teniendo a más de 20 personas quitando muebles.

Maldijo en voz baja. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o sino el Maou llegaría. Greta, su hija podía hacerle un poco de espacio en su cama. Se cambio por el camisón y estuvo listo para salir de la habitación

-Wolf, ¿estas aquí?

El Maou había llegado. Escucho como se paseaba por el cuarto y se acercaba al baño, no podía esconderse ahí por siempre asi que decidió salir de baño y enfrentarlo.

-Aquí estoy

-¡Wolf! Te estuve buscando desde que llegue, espera ¿A dónde vas con todas esas cosas?

-Me iré a dormir con Greta

-¿eh? ¿Por qué, le pasa algo malo a nuestra cama?

-Es tu cama Yuuri, esta es tu habitación no la mía

-Wolf, ¿de que hablas? Siempre has dormido aquí conmigo, este es nuestro cuarto

-Bueno, al menos lo era pero ahora será tuyo solamente, tal y como querías desde el principio

-Wolfram no se que esta pasando, ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada Yuuri, recordé que tu desde el principio no querías tener nada que ver conmigo asi que te lo hago más fácil para ti

-¿Qué? Claro que o Wolfram, yo ya te había dicho como me siento sobre toda esta situación

-Entiendo lo que sientes pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? Dímelo Yuuri, ¿Dónde quedo yo? Nunca pensaste en mi más que en una molestia y al final decidiste darme por mi lado para poder llevar esa relación a escondidas ¿no es cierto?

-Pero Wolf ¿de que diablos estas hablando? ¿De que relación? ¿Con quien?

-Los vi hoy Yuuri, te escuche hablando con Gisela sobre que irían a verse en el lugar de siempre y los seguí ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Yuuri? ¡Que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimas! Si desde un principio no querías nada conmigo no tenías porque darme esperanzas

-Wolf yo

-No me digas nada, vete nuestro compromiso queda cancelado y...

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!

Yuuri se veía realmente enfadado y jalo a Wolfram hasta la cama tirandolo a ella. Después el moreno se situó encima del rubio

-Wolf la salida de hoy fue por ti

-… ¿Qué? No trates de jugar conmigo ya se que…

-¡Puedes preguntárselo a Gisela si no me crees Wolf! En la tierra hay una costumbre de cuando las personas van a pedir matrimonio, es necesario llevar un anillo a la otra persona. Le pedí a Gisela que me acompañara a elegir un anillo para ti, fue por eso que salimos a escondidas ¡pero solamente por eso! Yo ya me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti y por eso nunca más voy a darte siquiera señales de querer estar con alguien más Wolf, ¡te amo!

Wolfram se quedo estático por un segundo, después vio como el Maou se levantaba un poco y de su traje sacaba una pequeña caja forrada de negro.

-Wolfram yo…antes no sabía siquiera que pensar pero poco a poco te fuiste haciendo muy importante para mi. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti Wolf y es por eso que quise comprarte este anillo…se que es muy cursi pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-E…eres un Henachoko de primera, pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti Wolf, esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mi amor por ti

Yuuri sonrió y se inclino a besar al rubio. Wolfram aun estaba enojado, pero por dentro se sentía la persona más feliz del planeta. Yuuri no solo no lo había engañado, sino que había salido a comprarle un anillo de compromiso.

-Yuuri esto quiere decir… ¿Qué ya es todo oficial?

-Por supuesto que si Wolf, solamente le damos la noticia a Chery-sama y estoy seguro de que la boda se hará cuanto antes

Wolfram desvió la mirada. Estaba realmente feliz y unas cuantas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos eso si contar con el enorme sonrojo que tenía. Yuuri sonrió y saco el anillo de la caja, tomo la mano de Wolfram y le puso el anillo

-Ahora si no podrás separarte de mi.- dijo al tiempo que besaba su mano

-Tonto, eso lo debería de decir yo

Yuuri sonrió nuevamente y beso más apasionadamente al rubio sacándole suspiros. Wolfram sabía que no debía quedarse atrás asi que abrazo al Maou y empezó a frotar sus cuerpos haciendo notorias sus erecciones.

-Ya veo que no tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer

-Cállate y bésame Henachoko

Yuuri sonrió y volvió a besar al rubio hasta dejarlo sin aliento, después fue bajando hasta su cuello y con sus manos empujaba el comisión hacia abajo. Wolfram gimió cuando Yuuri empezó a mordisquear y con la otra mano recorría su cuerpo. El rubio también quiso ser parte del juego y empezó a jalonear la ropa del Maou. Yuuri se separo un poco dejando que el rubio le quitara la ropa y aprovecho para quitarle el camisón dejándolo únicamente en su ropa interior negra.

-Nunca me canso de mirarte Wolf, de verdad tienes un cuerpo exquisito

-Y es todo tuyo Yuuri

Wolfram se le quedo viendo al Maou con la mirada llena de deseo seduciéndolo. Yuuri se perdió en esos ojos hasta que noto que ahora el estaba en la cama desnudo con Wolfram sobre el

-Wolf

-Tranquilo Yuuri, seré bueno contigo

Wolfram beso a Yuuri, después siguió trazando un camino de besos y lamidas hasta llegar a su entrepierna

-¡Ah! Wolf

El rubio sonrió y engullo rápidamente el miembro del Maou. Yuuri gemía a más no poder mientras Wolfram estaba ocupado dándole placer.

-Ah Wolf yo…ya no puedo más

Wolfram aumento la velocidad haciendo que el Maou terminara en su boca. Sonriendo subió nuevamente a besarlo pero el moreno aprovecho esto para tenerlo debajo de el nuevamente. Yuuri sonrió y de un tirón le quito la última prenda al rubio. Wolfram gimió al sentirse liberado y luego sintió que Yuuri lo atrapaba nuevamente. Teniendo esa mano ocupada Yuuri se inclino un poco y comenzó a besar los pezones del rubio haciendo que los gemidos de este aumentaron. Wolfram estaba llegando a su limite cuando la mano de Yuuri dejo de moverse

-¡Yuuri! ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Me encanta cuando te enojas Wolf

Yuuri volvió a besar al rubio, al terminar el beso lamió uno de sus dedos y lo posición frente de la entrada del rubio.

-¿Listo Wolf?

-Yo siempre estoy listo para ti Yuuri

Wolfram sabía que si le hablaba seductoramente haría que el Maou perdiera el control. Yuuri se inclino a besarlo de nuevo y poco a poco fue metiendo el dedo al interior del rubio. Wolfram gimió por la intromisión pero se fue acostumbrando haciendo que el moreno metiera otro dedo

-Ah Yuuri ya…ya no

-¿Qué pasa Wolf? ¿Quieres algo?

-No te lo voy a pedir ¡ah! Henachoko

-¿Estas seguro?

Yuuri empujo las caderas de Wolfram hacia arriba haciendo que sus dedos entraran más profundo. Los gemidos de Wolfram se hacían cada vez más fuertes

-¡Ah! Yuuri hazlo de una vez

Yuuri sonrió y saco sus dedos cambiándolos por su miembro. Wolfram se tenso un poco temblando haciendo que Yuuri se quedara quieto por un rato. Después de unos segundo Wolfram empezó a mecerse un poco y Yuuri comenzó con las embestidas.

-hum…Wolf…eres tan estrecho

-¡Ah! Yuuri

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, Yuuri tomo el miembro de Wolfram en sus manos para asegurarse de que se vinieran juntos y minutos después ambos gimieron al llegar al orgasmo. Ambos estaban jadeantes y con delicadeza Yuuri salio del interior de Wolfram para acostarse a su lado

-Wolf…te amo, no lo dudes nunca

-Hump…yo también, Henachoko

Yuuri sonrió y jalo unas sabanas para cobijarse y pasar una noche tranquila.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Todos estaban a la mesa esperando que la pareja real se dignara en bajar

-¿Por qué se están tardando tanto?

-Es que al parecer tienen algo importante que decirnos

-¡pero ya ye tengo hambre! Yuuri se tarde demasiado

-Tranquila Greta, estoy segura de que no tardan en venir

Todos se quedaron quietos al escuchar la puerta abrise. Yuuri entro a la habitación con Wolfram colgado del brazo, pero ambos estaban completamente sonrientes

-¿Y bien? Cual es la noticia

Yuuri sonrió y tomo la mano de Wolfram para besarla y después enseñárselo a los demás

-¡Oh por Shinou!

-Felicidades Yuuri, Wolfram

-¿Por qué Heika? ¿Por qué Wolfram y no yo?

Yuuri sonrió mientras Wolfram se sonrojaba y se sentaba junto con Yuuri

-Yo haré los preparativos para la boda

-¡Si! Yo también quiero ayudar

-Le pondremos a Wolf-chan un vestido hermoso, color blanco y lleno de flores

Wolfram se podía ver en diferentes tipos de vestidos de todos los colores y tamaños

-Urk…espero que no

Todos estaban discutiendo mientras Gisela entraba a la habitación acompañada de Dorcas

-Felicitaciones Heika, Wolfram

-Gracias Gisela, sin ti no habría pasado

-Hum…esto yo…

Todos se quedaron callados observando al rubio

-Yo…siento haberlos espiado

-¿Qué? ¿Nos espió? Heika, le dije que esto pasaría

-No puede ser, Wolfram se esta disculpando

-Oh por Shinou

-Wolf necesito tener una plática de hombre a hombre contigo

Todos se quedaron quietos. Gisela tenía la oreja de Yuuri jalada en sus manos, Chery-sama y Greta estaban viendo un catalogo que las 3 sirvientas comadres del castillo les había llevado y Conrad se había parado al lado del rubio

-Esto…Conrad nos estas asustando

-Con usted también Heika, es hora de hablar de planificación familiar

Todos se quedaron callados cuando vieron como Wolfram y Yuuri eran jalados por Conrad hacia otra habitación.

-Y… ¿de que sabor haremos el pastel?

-¡Ah! podemos ponerle un betún en forma de flores

Todos regresaron a sus actividades tratando de ignorar los gritos de ayuda de la pareja real, los sermones de Conrad podían ser peores y duraban varias horas. Sin embargo, el castillo pacto de sangre estaba feliz ya que pronto se oficiaría la fiesta más importante del reino, la

Boda real.

.

.

.

Y… ¡fin!

Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de KKM, pero la inspiración simplemente se negaba a llegar a mi hasta hace algunos días que esta idea llego y simplemente tenía que escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que se aceptan críticas, ideas, sugerencias y cualquier tipo de comentario. Todo simplemente en un lindo y querido

¡Review!


End file.
